Meeting the Family
by the laughing hermit
Summary: In this story, Mariette doesn't die. This is the story of what happens. Horatio meets her family. I am bad at summaries. It's a lot better than it sounds. Warning. There will be mature content later on. I'm not updating until I get 15 reviews
1. Prologue

There are not enough Horatio Hornblower fics out there! This is my small contribution.

In this, Mariette did not die, she was shot, but it didn't hit a vital organ and Horatio got her across the bridge this is where the story begins.


	2. Worrying

I do not own Horatio Hornblower, but I would like to own Ioan :)

"Mariette, are you okay?" Horatio asked nervously.

"

Oh, my back"

"Come on, we'll get you to the ship's surgeon."

While Mariette was in surgery to get the bullet out, Horatio could be found nervously pacing outside the sick berth, his hand to his lips, looking a lot like the statue of the thinking man.

"What is it Horatio?" asked the ever faithful Archie.

"It's Mariette. I'm worried about her."

"Sorry to pull you away from this mate, but the captain wants to see you."

Horatio's stomach filled with dread. This couldn't be good.

"I'll watch her mate."

Horatio smiled

"Thank you Archie. I owe you one."

"Don't owe me a thing Horatio, you saved my life once. I hope this is enough to pay you back."

It is a thousand times over, Archie."

Sorry this is so short. It's late and I have an exam tomorrow. I will try to write after that though. Please review. There aren't enough Hornblower fans, we must unite together! So review for me! Please!


	3. Staying with you

Don't own. You know the deal. By the way, if I get reviews, I will post them in upcoming chapters.

Horatio took a moment to get himself ready before having to talk to Pellew.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes. Why did you bring that young woman aboard?"

"She was injured. It would have been a poor officer to leave a dying woman there, besides one who could give us information." he said making it up as he went along.

But Pellew could see through the ruse.

"Fine. When she is better you will get information from her, or else put her to work."

"Work, sir?"

"No boy, I don't mean that. Cleaning, cooking, something."

"Ah, yes. Understood sir. Anything else sir?"

"Yes, where will she be staying?"

Horatio hadn't thought about this."

"I see," said Pellew oblivious to the fact that Horatio was attempting to stutter something out, "she will stay with you, in your quarters, to prevent the men from having a case of wandering eyes, or hands for that matter. Dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

With that Horatio left and went to take his post back up in front of surgery.

Wow, I got another one done. Shocking I know. Again, sorry these are so short, but I can't pay attention long enough to write something long


	4. I'm not jumping again

No reviews yet :

indicates French

"Mr. Hornblower, you may come in." at the worried look Horatio gave the doctor he said

"She'll be fine, all she needs is bed rest."

Horatio nodded. Mariette was half-awake.

"How are you Ms. Mariette?"

"That is the last time I take a suggestion from you to jump." she said in her French accent. Horatio laughed.

"Well, come, miss. You'll be staying in my quarters-"

"Wait, your quarters. Why? You are a man."

"I believe that I have realized that." he said with a smile. "It is for your own protection. The majority of the men on this ship haven't seen a woman in six months. They're a good lot, but, I believe that we would all sleep more soundly if you were with me."

She began to whisper in French but we are going to trust us together. Two people who have kissed?

The captain doesn't know. Nor would I like him to he said testily, and besides, officers tend to be more trustworthy. And besides, you don't really want to stay in the focastle do you?

No, not at all. I would be very happy to stay with you.

He scooped her up in his arms, bridal style and carried her to his quarters. He lay her down in the hammock and sat down on the chair near the table. He pulled out his gun and set it across his lap.

"What is that for?" Mariette asked indicating the gun.

"Can't be too careful."

"What? Are you sleeping there. You can't! I would feel horrible for taking your bed."

"Mariette, you need it far more than I. Now good night"

" Bonne nuit, Horatio."


	5. The French Captain

Yay! The Spanish exam is over! Now I can write more, or at least until the Biology exam.

The next morning Horatio woke up, with a really bad neck ache. But when he looked over at Mariette, everything was okay. He gently woke her, and left so she could change, or whatever it was that women did. Afterwards, he picked her up as he had done the night before and brought her to the captain, where she would be staying for the day.

Archie couldn't help but think how boring this all was. There was nothing happening at all. There wasn't even a frog ship around. Just then, Horatio stepped on deck, looking tired and in pain.

"What happened to you man?"

"I slept on a chair, Archie. How do you expect me to look?"

Archie laughed. Horatio stretched his shoulders quickly, then went to check on his men.

"Sir, Mr. 'Orrnblower sir"

"Yes Styles, what is it?"

"I was curious sir. Is it true that there's a lady on board?"

Horatio smiled. "Yes Styles there is a lady on board."

About an hour later, a French ship was spotted. Horatio was in command of the deck, and as always, did well. Horatio boarded the other ship to speak to its captain. It was a man named Remy. He had been a peasant so he had no last name. The surrender was peaceful. They bound his arms, though loosely to prevent escape. They then made there way back to the Indy.

"You know monsieur Hornblower, the only reason I joined this suicide mission was to protect my sister." he shook his head. "Poor girl, I wonder how she is doing." he mused

"I agree. I would do the same for my sisters."

"Sisters? How many do you 'ave?"

"Three younger ones and an older one. I've got a younger brother too. But I'm the oldest male. My father always wanted me to be successful, but at times I feel that I've failed."

"Well, you got my ship, that's something, non?" he said laughing. His eyes crinkled slightly when they laughed. Horatio laughed too. He recognized those eyes, but from where, he didn't know.

As they walked by the captain's cabin Remy stopped. The window was open and one could see into the room. In the room he saw Mariette. Beautiful Mariette, with hair like corn and eyes like the ocean. The full feeling of right after Christmas dinner settled in his stomach, until he saw Remy trying to break free.

"Styles grab him."

"Yes sir!"

Styles grabbed the man by the collar and began to drag him away. But Remy was yelling

"Mariette, Mariette!"

Mariette looked up from what she was reading. Horatio saw her eyes light up with pure joy. He felt jealous of that look. He knew that he shouldn't be, but he was. By the time all of these thoughts had transpired, Styles had let Remy go.

Horatio was upset. He said in an almost accusatory voice

"Mariette, what's going on here?"

"Oh, Horatio, this is my brother Remy."

Horatio felt like he had been clubbed in the head.

O ho! How's that for a cliff hanger! Please review


	6. Mon frere!

Chapter six! How time flies when you're having fun.

Horatio was dumbfounded.

"Your brother?"

"Oui, mon frere." she smiled at the older man who seemed just as happy to she her alive and well.

"How did you come to be on an English ship, my sister?"

"Lieutenant Hornblower saved me. That awful Marquis came back. But, Monsieur Hornblower protected me. He saved my life too when I was shot. He still takes care of me now." she said smiling softly.

Horatio, on the other hand was turning bright red. He had been befriending the French captain. And now he finds out that he is sharing quarters with this captains sister, the woman he loved. Loved. Such an odd term to say to oneself. Ugh. He wished he had a paper bag to hide his face in.

But Remy didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you for rescuing my sister, monsieur, I cannot thank you enough."

Horatio began to stutter.

"I-It r-r-eally wasn't much." he said eventually swallowing the stuttering down. All this while, Captain Pellew was watching in amusement. He had now confirmed his suspicions that Mr. Hornblower did have feelings for this young woman. He was glad that he had put them in quarters together. Damn it! Horatio needed a girlfriend.

We all know THAT captain. But so many fangirls wish it was them. I'm really sorry all of you. But if you don't review, I can't find a way t o include you. So that gives you incentive. The first person to review will get a mention in the story. That is a promise!


	7. The Confession

Chapter seven! Yay! I'm so happy right now. Come one people review, you know you want to. Remember, the first one who does gets their name written in somewhere.

Warning, mild sexual content in this chapter. Basically all that happens is that Remy finds out that they are roommates, and well, stuff.

It was late that night and it was suggested that Mariette went to bed, or well, hammock. Hornblower realized that he would have to explain why he Mariette were sharing a room. It would be easier now that there were a bunch of other people on the ship to take up space but, still, this was her brother. He picked Mariette up and began to walk to his quarters.

"Where are you going with my sister?"Remy asked.

Horatio winced. Busted.

"I'm taking her to quarters."

"With who?"

"With myself."

"You and my sister are roommates?" he said furiously.

"Yes." he said quickly, not wanting to be at his wrath later. "It is for her own protection. You know how men can be. It was better to trust her to me, then put her in the focastle. At least that's what the captain thought."

Now Remy's brotherly anger was directed at the captain.

Pellew gave Horatio a look that clearly said 'your dead.'

Horatio shot one back that said 'it was your idea.'

The captain said brusquely "it was for the best. She needs care, and Mr. Hornblower can provide it. Besides, Mr. Hornblower has a minute amount of confidence, which means, that he probably won't do anything to her. Besides from what I understand, he sleeps in a chair. Is that correct."

Hornblower swallowed and nodded. "Yes sir." Bloody hell his arms were getting tired. She was light, but, anything held for a long amount of time makes you tired.

"You may take her to quarters now Mr. Hornblower."

"One moment Mr. Hornblower. I would like to speak to my sister." so he set her down and they conversed. Horatio could understand French, but they were whispering too much. When they were through, and Horatio and Mariette were back in quarters, he asked her

"What did he want, if you don't mind my asking miss."

"What is with this 'miss' suddenly? He wanted me to tell him if you ever, you know, touched me."

"Oh, mnn." he said in a very uncomfortable manner. He stood straighter and clasped his hands behind his back.

"And what did you tell him?"

"No. Obviously. You 'aven't. So why would I lie?" she asked accusingly

"I'm just nervous Mariette. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." he said sighing. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in concentration.

"It is alright mon amour."

He smiled at her. She was laying in the hammock, his hammock he had to remind himself, looking so welcoming, and tempting. He thought to himself 'well, a kiss couldn't hurt anything.'

He walked over to her, looked her right in the eye, and kissed her. It was gentle at first. He was leaning over the hammock so he didn't squish her. He was a few inches taller than her and probably twenty pounds heavier. Then he deepened the kiss, letting his lips gently nip at hers. He felt that fullness again, this time her brother wasn't around to squash the feeling. He pulled away for a second and climbed unsteadily into the hammock. He laid down next to her and pulled her to him. They began to kiss again, but this time it was different, when they had kissed on shore, it had been quickly and in a very rushed manner. This was slower, with more deep-seated passion. His hands began to move around her, not just at her waist where they had been, but up. He kissed her for a time more, then he began to caress her. She laid there for a moment, but then began to frantically try to get away. He stopped and began to caress her forehead in a soothing manner.

"Mariette, Mariette." he called softly. "My love, what is the matter?"

"I'm sorry, you scared me."

"I did not mean to, my dear. I am quite sorry."

"It is alright. But, please, stay?"

He nodded. She lay in the crock of his arms for a time before he asked

"Mariette, what did I do to scare you. I will try to never do it again."

"No. You did what any man would. It is healthy and natural." she wasn't even looking at him now, he thought in despair.

"You see, when I was still quite a child, the Marquis forced me to work for him." she took a shuddering breath then went on "when I was thirteen, I began my menses. He seemed to know this. For a month later, he took me. That is the only way to describe it. I did not want to, but he forced me. I am not pure, my Horatio. I cannot be loved." she finished with a sniffle.

It took him a moment to process this information. It explained why her brother was so protective. He looked down on her sobbing form. Did it really matter that she had been touched before? Especially if it was unwillingly?

He cleared his throat. She looked up at him with a look that was akin to someone who expected a beating. It made his heart wrench. He looked down at her and began to stroke her hiar, and murmur sweet phrases in her ear. It was obvious she was comforted, but she didn't let it last.

"I don't want to take anymore of your time Mr. Hornblower, so-"

But she didn't get to finish. He grabbed her around the waist as she attempted to leave the hammock. He pulled her back to him, and began to caress her hair again. He put his nose to her hair and inhaled deeply. He then put his head on top of hers and sighed.

"Mariette, there is one thing I must ask you." he said in a calm quiet voice.

"Anything my love."

"Have you ever carried another man's child? That would be the one thing I could not stand. It would mean that another man had a claim to you, but you are mine and mine alone."

Mariette couldn't believe her luck. Horatio as accepting the fact that she had been touched.

"No, Horatio, I have not."

"Then all is right in the world my love. I only wish that we had been able to remain while they were cutting his head off. I would have castrated him."

She giggled slightly. He smiled down at her and with his face in her mind she drifted off to sleep.

Wow, that was long. But worth it. Remember, if you review first you get noted in the story. But, if you review, I will also post it afterwards.


	8. The Elf Maiden Inn: nevous conversing

I finally got a review! Shout outs to Elfmaiden4legs. Let's go.

The days continued in this pattern. When Mariette was well enough, she began to clean the officers quarters, help the cook, etc. All the men on the ship were grateful. There were actual walkways in between the supplies on the deck. Though she was well enough to defend herself, she still remained in Horatio's quarters. Her brother still made his dislikes about the situation known, began to respect Horatio.

One day in the middle of balmy summer, Archie invited Horatio and Remy to go to his favorite bar in London: The Elf Maiden. When the three got there, they saw a sign depicting a female elf with four legs swinging in the slight breeze that was coming of the ocean. They walked inside, where loud raucous yells of "Archie!" met their ears. The barman motioned them over to the bar./

"Eh, now Archie-boy. Long time no see."

"You as well Mac. It's good to be home."

"So it is after a long sea voyage. You'll have to regale us with stories, you will." he turned as if he had just noticed the other two.

"And who might your friends be, Mr. Archie?"

"Ah yes, this is Lieutenant Honrblower, and Captain Remy of the former Grenouilles. Both are good friends of mine."

"Wait, you've a frog captain?"

"Yes, well he's a former frog captain. He works for us now you see."

Archie was definitely beginning to relax. For Horatio, it was good to see his usually nervous friend smile heartily and enjoy himself. Speaking of relaxing, he snuck at peak at Remy. The man was beginning to relax himself. Horatio decided that this was as good a time as any. He cleared his throat, and took a deep breath.

"Remy, may I speak to you outside a moment?"

Remy looked up in confusion as did Archie. Then Archie's eyes lit up as he remembered the plan. Remy nodded and walked out with Horatio.

"Well man, what is it?" Remy said in a rapidly thickening French accent.

Horatio sighed then looked out on the ocean. He turned his lieutenant's hat through his hands. He sighed again. Then seemed to gain courage. All this time the Frenchman stood staring at him.

"May I marry your sister?"

"What?" this was not what Remy had expected at all.

"May I marry your sister?" he repeated. "I would have asked your parents, had I known them. This left you as the sensible option-" Horatio was beginning to rant.

Remy held a hand up. You truly love her, don't you?"

"Yes I do. With all my heart."

"Then you may marry her." Horatio began to turn to go back to the inn and celebrate. "That is, if she will have you."

Horatio blanched.

Cliffhanger!


	9. If you'll have me

I have a note to the readers. I don't know the family situation of Horatio, so I'm making it up. He has a mother and father, both alive, an older sister, three younger ones, and a little brother who is the youngest in the family. His older sister is married. This will help later on. I am going to write a scene where he introduces Mariette, but I don't know when.

After they had drank their fill of beer, they decided to go a jeweler. All three agreed on a ring. Then they decided to go back to the ship. Horatio hadn't drank as much as the other two. The barman called them a carriage back to the dock. Matthew who had also been out was back to the rowboat within ten minutes of their arrival. He and Horatio rowed back to the ship. When they got there, Horatio helped both Archie and Remy to their quarters before proceeding to is own. He could her noises in there, sounds of light breathing, pages turning, and slight movements. He sighed and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came Mariette asked in her sweet French accent. He knew what he had to ask.

"It's Horatio, ma'am." he didn't know why he addressed her as ma'am.

"Horatio, come in." as he entered and closed the door behind him she asked "Why did you knock? These are your quarters."

"I didn't know if you were changing or such." she had made no mention of the title he had accidentally given her. He was grateful for that. She was sitting in the chair at his table, reading one of his many volumes of books attempting to read the English. It was a good way for her to get better at English. He knelt down beside her. He pulled the ring out of his pocket, and examined it for a moment. She was still engrossed in her reading. He placed a hand in her knee, and she looked down at him. Her eyes grew as round as teacup saucers.

"Mariette, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?"

"What will my brother say?"

"I have already asked him. He has agreed to let us get married, if you will have me that is."

"Of course." she said with a half-laugh.

He jumped up and hugged her while she was sitting in the chair. The captain was walking by when he heard Mariette's laughter. He smiled knowingly to himself knowing full well what had just transpired.

Happy, Happy fluff.


	10. Christmas

Wow, I'm still on a role.

It was near Christmas time, and the crew of the Indy was getting shore leave in England, which meant a visit to family. Horatio was writing his mother to tell her he was staying for the holidays

_Dearest Mother,_

_I hope this letter finds you well_. _I will be able to make it for Christmas this year. I am going to bring three friends if that is alright, mother. I also have a surprise _announcement mother. When I come I will tell the whole family.

Fondest regards

Horatio

He read over the letter a final time. He family knew that he was a lieutenant. He was excited. He was bringing Archie and Remy as well as Mariette. Archie had no family to speak of, and Remy would have had to stay on the ship otherwise. Besides, he would be family soon enough. He would have to make sure Remy didn't wear his French captain's clothes. They were tolerated on the ship, but they wouldn't be in public.

His mother sent a letter in reply

_Dearest Horatio,_

_Of course you may bring some friends. We have plenty of room. A few of you might have to double up _(Horatio smiled at this) _but I hope that will be acceptable._

_All the family's love_

_Mother_

His family lived in Scarsdale, but the only way to get there was by boat. They all got on a boat inland. Both Remy and Archie stayed near Horatio. Mariette stayed close anyway.

When it was time for them to get off, Horatio gathered his and Mariette's things and began to walk down the plank. The four laughed at those who were getting sick from the river trip. They then took a carriage to his parents house. All the way there, Archie and Remy were making faces at the way Horatio and Mariette were looking at each other. The two young lovers didn't even notice, which made it all the more fun.

When they finally got to his parents front gate, it was about four o' clock. Horatio opened the gate and led the way through. He knocked on the door. No one answered. It was starting to get cold. it wasn't as cold as it could get on the ship, but still. He eventually tried the handle. He found it open. With nervous apprehension, he walked quickly through the door. Suddenly there were people jumping out from behind furniture yelling "surprise!" Horatio stumbled backwards then smiled at all the people who had come to greet them. Even the women in their starched petticoats had crouched down to surprise him.

Archie felt slightly jealous of all the people who loved Horatio. But then he thought that his own family would love him as much, if they were alive.

Then his family realized that there was a young woman present. His mother rushed over to greet her. Then she turned her attention to Horatio.

"Now Horatio, darling, there are many young women who wish to meet you this season. Yes I know that you are probably to busy for a wife" she said when Horatio tried to protest. "But there are so many nice women around-"

"Mother! I don't mean to be rude, but I would prefer if you told me before you set up such things."

His mother stared at him. Horatio took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Mother I would like to introduce my fiancé, Mariette." his mother stared open mouthed. Then she closed it, and beamed while he introduced Archie and Remy. She was so proud that he had taken the initiative to find a wife. She then realized that she would have to rearrange the seating. As oldest son, and married, he sat at the right of his father again, a seat that had been occupied by his brother-in-law Robert.

His father was thinking along the same lines. He was happy that his son had found a young woman. Now he had to watch her to make sure that she actually did care for him, not just the prestige of being an officer's wife. But as they sat down for dinner, he saw how grateful she looked when he held out the chair for her, and how they watched the other out of the corner of their eye. The slight smile each had on. He knew they cared for each other.


	11. Fluffy goodness

Chapter 11 is just fluffy family goodness. Assured to give you a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

There is also mild sexual content. The same amount as I said for the last time.

After dinner, they all gathered in the parlor. The housekeeper, whose name was Rosie, brought tea, and smiled warmly at Mariette. She attended Horatio especially. He smiled at her warmly as well. As Horatio and Archie told stories of the sea, Horatio's younger brother, Abraham came and sat on Horatio's lap. He didn't seem to mind at all. Mariette could see the love in his eyes as he told stories of the sea. She had seen him tell stories to others, while she was hidden. There was never that love as in his eyes. She broke out of her musings as she heard her name.

"That Marquis was mad, absolutely stark raving mad." he said waving a hand with one arm still around his younger brother so he wouldn't fall. "Left and right he was executing people who didn't join the army to help him. He tried to kill a small child for singing the new French anthem."

"But Horatio saved him. He told the Marquis that an innocent child wasn't worth the powder."

Horatio blushed. The eyes of his family praised him.

"He also stood up for the peasants as the Marquis insulted us as his dinner. I used to be his serving maid. When he was run out, I became a school teacher. But when he returned, I was put in my former position. That is how I know all of this. Horatio is too modest to tell the whole story." his family looked even prouder, if that was possible.

The talk then turned to Horatio's father's practice. Abraham got bored on his brother's knee, and ran to Mariette. She picked him up and allowed him to sit with her. Horatio beamed at how quickly his family had taken to Mariette. They also had taken to Archie and Remy. They treated both like family. They praised Archie about his battles, and teased Remy about losing his ship to his future brother-in-law.

Remy said " the only reason I fought was to protect my sister. Both systems don't work." the family was sympathetic. Tonight was perfect, mused Horatio. His younger brother fell asleep in Mariette's lap, which was a signal for all to go to bed. As Horatio led Mariette to his room, his mother said

"Horatio, where are you taking her?"

He raised an eyebrow at how obvious the question was.

"I'm taking her to bed, mother." he winced.

"That came out wrong. I'm taking her to my room to sleep."

"Oh, no. we don't allow that."

"Mother, she stays with me on the ship anyway. Why does it matter?"

His mother pursed her lips. She didn't look happy. Horatio drew Mariette closer.

"Fine, but if I see, any fluid on the bed in the morning, I will take you both out and beat you like rugs. Do you understand me?"

Horatio smiled "Yes mother."

He then led her to his room. It was a good sized room, with a large bookcase, a desk and chair, a side table, and a bed.

He turned around so she could undress. She undid the lacing of her gown and slipped on her nightgown. She had difficulty with the laces though.

"Horatio, could you help me tie up the back.?"

Horatio crossed the room in a few strides. He leaned over her and nimbly did the back up. She climbed in bed. It felt good to be in a real bed again, not a hammock. Horatio began to undress. He stripped down to nothing but his pantaloons. She could see how well defined his chest and stomach muscles were. He really was quite thin. He put on a light airy white shirt that came to mid thigh. He let his hair down from the usually ribbon and shook his head slightly to loose his hair. He then climbed into bed and snuggled under the blankets.

"It's cold tonight." Mariette whispered.

Horatio nodded in agreement. He reached out and pulled her close. He kissed her. He gently inserted his tongue in her mouth and there tongues moved together. His arms snaked around her. She wrapped her arms around him as well. He began to gently undo the ties that held her nightgown on her. When all the stays were undone, he pulled the gown off, exposing her. He then rolled on top of her. She drew back slightly. He paused and looked at her with concern. She knew she was being silly. She was engaged to him and he was being gentle. She shook her head and moved back towards him. He pulled his own shirt off so there skin was touching. He began to kiss her more passionately. His mouth moved from her lips to her jaw line to her neck. When he began to move to her breasts, she knew it had to stop. They would be caught. She pulled back. He then realized that they needed to stop. He put his head on her shoulder and lay there another few moments. Then with a sigh he rolled off her. She put her gown back on but he left his shirt off. She curled up in his arms. The next thing they both knew, it was morning, and Horatio's mother was waking them up. When they both were out of bed, she flipped the covers back and examined the bed.

Horatio, still half-asleep asked "What are you doing, mother?"

"Checking the bed like I said I would."

"Ah." Horatio waited for his mother to leave. Then he dressed and waited outside the door for Mariette. They then went to breakfast together, hand in hand.

Oh, how cute! ;)


	12. Fller chapter

This is something of a filler chapter. It branches from Christmas to the wedding. It doesn't have anything truly important.

Not much happened during the time of there engagement. Both couldn't wait for it to be over so they could get married. But they had to wait a year. During that year, they still lived together in Horatio's quarters. Then, it was finally time for the wedding.

Horatio brought out his best lieutenant's uniform. She borrowed his mother's old gown.

"I daresay, I'm glad it's being put to use again."

The majority of the ship attended. Even the common sailors. The priest, and Horatio's parents were surprised. Many had brought chairs and sat in the back. But Horatio's men sat in the third row with the officers, happy as could be. Captain Pellew didn't say anything about it either. It surprised many of the new officers who didn't know Horatio that well.

Horatio and Archie stood at the front near the altar and waited. When she walked out, Horatio began to smile slightly, which made Archie glad. It was so rare that he smiled. It made him smile too.

When she walked down the aisle, she was nervous. One of Horatio's younger sisters was the flower girl, another was a bridesmaid, the third held her train, and his brother was the ring-bearer.

Eventually, they said their vows, and exchanged rings. Then they went to the reception. The majority of the common sailors went back to the ship, but the officers and his men stayed. As did his family and her brother. They had a jolly good time with many toasts, and silly stories told to embarrass the newlyweds. Eventually everyone left and it was time for what Horatio at least had been looking forwards to the most. The Wedding Night.


	13. The Wedding Night

This chapter is their wedding night, so it's basically one long sex scene. You don't need to read it if you don't like that sort of thing.

It was finally there wedding night. After waiting a year for her, he could finally have her, and as often as he wanted, he thought with a slightly roguish grin. He waited outside the door as he waited for her to change and get into bed. He heard her whisper that it was alright for him to come in. When he walked in, the first thing he saw was her. She looked very innocent at that point, and very scared. He took his jacket off, then his shirt, then his shoes and socks. He usually left his pantaloons on when he went to bed. When he was under the blanket, he slipped those off too.

When he laid down, she moved over so he could have room. As she tried to move, he grabbed her and brought her close. He began to kiss her, his tongue sliding over hers. He rolled on top of her. He then began to kiss her jaw line, then down to her neck, then down again to her breasts. This time she didn't stop him. It was not her place. Not tonight. He then began to suck gently on her nipple. One, then the other. She began to kiss his jaw, he let out a slight hiss of pleasure. He began to feel like he was losing control.

His hands worked there way over the smooth, taut skin of her stomach. He moved down to her sensitive area, searching for her mound. When she began to squirm and moan, he realized that he had found it. She felt him growing hard and stiff. Because of there height differences, in the position they were in, it was touching her stomach. She also felt herself growing wet and slippery. Eventually he whispered in her ear

"Are you ready, my love?"

All she could do was nod.

He lowered himself slightly and entered her. There was no barrier to inhibit his progress, but he could still feel her squirm uncomfortably below him. He stayed where he was for a few moments so she could become accustomed to it. When she began to relax, he began to move again. She gripped his shoulders tightly. He was trying to be gentle, but he knew that it wouldn't last. He began to rock faster, moving himself deeper into her. He was near release, so he moved even faster. He knew he was hurting her but at this point he didn't care. When he finally released, he collapsed onto her, and lay there panting for a time. Her arms were still wrapped tightly around him. Eventually he got enough strength back to ask

"Are you alright, dearest?"

"Yes, mon amour, I think I will be fine."

He climbed off her, removing himself. She thought that it was the end, but he held her close the rest of the night. They made love twice more. If she had had a problem, she didn't say so.


	14. Life goes on

This is their life later on. The last two chapters weren't that good, so I hope this one will make up for it.

I just saw "Retribution" and it makes me sad :( This story is basically after the "Wrong War" and so you need to disregard everything after that, or else this won't make sense.

The honeymoon was over. Back to reality, and life on the ship. And new crew members. Horatio dreaded it when new midshipmen were bought aboard. He and Archie usually had to train them and watch out for them.

"It's just that they're so naive," he said to Mariette one day in there quarters. He was laying in her lap while she read.

"But were you not a midshipman at one point, Horatio?"

"Yes, I was. That's why I tolerate them now." he sighed. "Maybe I'm just getting old."

"Horatio, you're twenty three. Not old a' tall." he smiled

"Perhaps not." he relaxed, which was rare for him to do while on board. Just as he was getting comfortable, maybe enough to sleep, he heard the door to his cabin burst open, someone attempting to salute and give greetings, though it sounded more like a squeak.

"Yes Coldson, what do need sir."

But the midshipman only stared at him and Mariette, blushing violently. Then he heard a quiet sniggering. He stepped outside his door to find Styles, Oldroyd, and Archie, laughing.

" Well gentlemen," he said with a stern yet cheery smile "does anyone care to explain this to me?"

"Styles. It was your idea. You tell him."

Styles began to stutter. "Well, sir. I-I mean, uh"

"Styles. We've known each other too long for me to punish you for something like this, if you have a good reason." he said with his stern smiling crossing his arms.

"Well, sir. We thought it best to, you know expose 'im to it, without it being the real thing." he finished lamely.

Horatio turned to Archie who was still giggling.

"Is talking about me being intimate with me wife, Archie."

"Basically Horatio."

"Ah, well. A fine idea. But next time, warn me, so I don't think we're under attack from the bloody Spaniards or Frogs."

It was rare Horatio swore, but when he did, he got his point across.

Hehe, I think it's okay. I will welcome suggestions on this chapter and the pervious two. Well, I'll accept comments on all chapters, but I find them necessary on these three in particular.


End file.
